


Missing

by DoctorFatCat



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bonding, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mythology References, Non-Graphic Smut, Not a specific timeframe, Nymph!Kihyun, Showki, ShowkiMasterBingoChallenge, Strangers to Lovers, human!Hyunwoo, very loosely based mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFatCat/pseuds/DoctorFatCat
Summary: Hyunwoo is a human who gets lost in a deep forest, only to be saved by a nymph called Kihyun.At first he'd thought Kihyun hated him, only to realize later that it was much the contrary.Card BPrompt: Fantasy





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the font Corsiva 13.5
> 
> Based on [this](https://twitter.com/ratedshowki/status/1062835379861184512) uwu  
> I hope you enjoy it!

The young male doesn’t remember how exactly he ended up where he is at the moment.

He remembers running, and the wind blowing by his ears singing like an owl, the trees seeming to sing as he passed by. He remembers green and brown and then black. Now, it’s blue — and green.

He squints as he looks around in confusion. He’d been running from the mass of angry village persons who had decided upon chasing him, claiming he was a devil, an unholy creature. But Hyunwoo was fast, thankfully, he was a big and fit man, and his strong legs had saved him for once.

But also, he had no idea where he was.

He’d ran into the forest, hoping the dense trees would hide him from sight, save him from the angry people with rocks in their hands — which they had mercilessly thrown at him — and angry scowls on their faces as they shouted at him their worst profanities. Eventually, he’d ran out of their sight, but the extortion from running made him weak, and tripping and hitting his head on a raised tree root was enough to put him out.

“Ugh.” He groans, rolling onto his side and feeling his back ache from where the rocks had hit him. There were cuts and blood, of that he was sure. His head pounds and a bump is probably already forming from where he hit it on the root. The young man sits up with a painful frown on his face, and tries looking around for a path, only to realize wherever he looks, everything looks the same. He’s most definitely lost.

He stands, with difficulty, and groans in pain again as he drags himself around, thinking of calling for help but knowing he has no way of running from the villagers in the state he’d found himself in. So, alone, he tries to find his way to a place where no one knows him.

He doesn’t have a home in that village anymore.

There’s a sudden rustling to his side, the leaves of bushes moving. Hyunwoo’s head snaps towards the sound. It wasn’t the wind. No way.

“Who’s there?” He asks, knowing if it was a villager he’d have gotten a rock to his head already.

He expects a squirrel, honestly, or maybe a rabbit. But what he gets is a man. A male who looks to be around his age, shorter and smaller than himself, much more delicate features, dressed in thin clothes, creme colored. He has flower petals and leaves in his dark brown hair, and his skin looks like porcelain under the sunlight. He walks out from behind a tree, and gives Hyunwoo a confused look.

“Who are you?” The taller male asks, backing up until his back hits the trunk of a tall oak tree. He moans in pain, and the shorter seems to be slightly alarmed by it.

“Are you… human?” Asks the other man, his voice deep and smooth, like melted chocolate.

“Am I- Yes. Of course I’m human.” He frowns in confusion, then takes in the shorter’s state as he steps closer, eyes widening. “Are you… Are you not? Human?”

The shorter shakes his head, looking directly into Hyunwoo’s eyes as he stands a meter away from him now. “I’m a spirit.”

“You don’t look like a spirit.” 

“I’m a forest spirit. I’m a nymph.” The shorter explains. “I’m the soul of the trees.”

Hyunwoo thinks he’s hit his head too hard, probably.

He reaches out to touch the younger male, but his movement is too sudden, and the nymph jumps back with a surprised yelp, bringing his hands in front of his face and blowing on them as if sending a kiss, but instead purple petals materialize from where there were none, and as the wind and strong smell of lavender hit his face, Hyunwoo blacks out again.

And he wakes up. He’s on top of something soft, and he can hear movement wherever it is he’s found himself in. Hyunwoo opens his eyes, then, and realizes he’s lying on his front, shirtless, something cool on his back, soothing his wounds.

“You’re awake.” Says a voice, and it takes the man some moments to remember where he’s heard it before. He cracks open an eye, and looks around. “You slept longer than I anticipated. I guess you were tired.” The nymph says.

The only answer he gives the shorter male is a grunt, trying to take in his surroundings. It’s the second time in hours he’s blacked out and woken up not knowing where he was, and it wasn’t exactly a thrilling experience. He seems to be inside a house. Small, made of wood, but with no windows. And it looks weirdly cozy, and unlike any other house he’s seen before, many leaves and flowers around.

“Where am I?” He croaks out, an eye closed as he tries to sit up.

“In my home.” Answers the nymph. “After you tried to attack me, I put you to sleep. Your human body was weak, so I took you with me and tended to your wounds.” He explains, and when Hyunwoo’s finally managed to sit up, he raises his eyebrows. “You’re welcome.”

“Thank you.” Hyunwoo says honestly, the awkwardness still noticeable in his tone. “I’m Hyunwoo.”

The nymph tilts his head.

“My name.” The taller explains. “My name, it’s Hyunwoo. It’s what I’m called.”

“Oh!” The nymph claps his hands once, smiling, little dimples appearing under his eyes. “I get it. I have one too. Mother nature called me Kihyun when I woke up.”

Hyunwoo guesses that’s similar to being born in fairy language, so he doesn’t question the other male any further. “It’s a pretty name.” He adds.  _ Just like you. _

“Thank you, human Hyunwoo.”

“You’re welcome, fairy Kihyun.”

He receives a flick to his forehead. “I’m a  _ nymph,  _ you uncultured beast. Not a fairy.”

“What’s the difference?”

“Am I the size of your thumb? Do I glow? I don’t even have wings!” Kihyun scolds annoyedly. “Frankly… Are all humans this stupid?”

“I don’t know if stupid, but I can promise they’re a lot more cruel than me.” He replies with a frown.

The nymph’s eyes soften.

“Why did they do this to you, Hyunwoo?” He asks gently.

“They found me laid with another man.” He shrugs, then winces at how the motion makes his wounds sting. “They say I’m unholy, that I’m a sinner and all of it.”

“I don’t understand.” Kihyun squints. “You were… met with another male human?”

Hyunwoo squints. “I’m talking about sex, are  _ you  _ talking about sex?”

“You mean reproduction?”

“Not the way we were doing, no. I don’t think it’s possible.” He snorts.

Kihyun rolls his eyes. “Is that a sin to your people?”

“They’re not my people.” He looks away.

There’s a moment of silence in which Kihyun looks him up and down and inhales slowly.

“You don’t have a family.” The shorter states. Hyunwoo shakes his head in agreement. “You’re all alone.”

“Did you bring me into your home to rub on my face that I have no one? What’s up with you?” He scowls, glaring at the nymph.

“Oh don’t be fooled, human.” Kihyun smiles sadly. “I don’t have anyone either.”

The human sits back, and gazes up into the nymph’s eyes. “What about the other magic creatures and all that?”

“I’m the only nymph in this forest. All my siblings were took away from me long ago, as the forests grew and we got separated to care for the trees and animals.” He sighs. “Fairies don’t make such good companies, since they’re so small, so quick, they don’t take anything seriously. And eventually, they all leave. All the creatures from the forest do, fauns, trolls, centaurs everyone. They perish, and I don’t.”

“I’m sorry.” Hyunwoo reaches out to touch his hand, and Kihyun pulls back rapidly.

“Don’t! You’ll attack me. I don’t trust you.”

“Why would I attack you?”

“Why do the sailors imprison sirens? Nymphs’ tears have powers. Men want to use us.” The shorter roars. “And I will not let it happen.”

“I don’t want your powers, Kihyun.” Hyunwoo sighs, standing up. “I didn’t even want to be here. I just want to find a way out of this forest, and then hopefully find another village, where I can start a new life, and maybe not get attacked by anyone.”

“You’re not going anywhere, I’m afraid.” Kihyun raises an eyebrow. “You’re weak, and wounded. I won’t let you leave until you’re fully healed, human.”

“Why?” The taller asks with a frown.

“I found you in my forest, therefore you’re my responsibility.” He explains, moving away. “So lie back down, would you? I need to change the leaves on your back.”

That’s how Hyunwoo ends up staying.

He finds out the same day he arrives that Kihyun lives under the biggest tree in the forest, and also that the nymph doesn’t need to eat, since he’s the forest’s spirit, his physical body isn’t exactly necessary. When Hyunwoo asks why he has one, Kihyun simply replies he likes being physical, that being in spiritual form gets lonelier than having a way to interact with other creatures and animals.

Even if he doesn’t need to eat, Kihyun feeds Hyunwoo every day, knowing humans need it just like animals do, and makes sure his wounds are being well taken care of. Kihyun also doesn’t need to sleep, but he lets his physical body rest every once in a while, explaining to the human that during the night when he’s asleep, he leaves the body and assumes his spiritual form.

It’s nice, in a way, Hyunwoo likes having somewhere to live, someone to talk to, even if he feels like Kihyun doesn’t like him very much, for some reason. Maybe because he’s human. Sometimes Hyunwoo feels like a pet more than anything else.

“Take your shoes off when you walk into the house, how many times do I have to tell you, human?” Kihyun nags, frowning as he pushes the bigger man back to the door and swats a cloth at him. “Sit on the bed so I can check on your back.” He motions towards the mattress made out of leaves Kihyun had expanded so Hyunwoo could lie on next to his body.

The taller does as he’s told, and takes off his shoes before strolling to the bed, his back to the younger as he unbuttons his light brown shirt and slides it down his torso. He looks down at his knees and lets his legs dangle as he feels Kihyun’s careful fingers and intent gaze on his skin.

“You’re healed.” He mutters quietly. “The wounds have scarred, you’re all good now.” The nymph finishes, and moves away to take a small wooden bowl with water to hand it to the human.

Hyunwoo thanks him, and drinks the water before giving the bowl back to the shorter, and putting his shirt back on. “Should I leave?” He asks quietly.

“Do you have anything to do right now?” Kihyun asks uninterested, taking a basket with dirty clothes in it. He looks at the human, who’s turned around on the bed and is looking back at him. “You can go if you want.”

“I mean leave… for good.” The taller male explain awkwardly, rather sad. “Forever.” He gulps.

“If you want to.” Kihyun replies. “Do you wanna stay?”

“Should I? I’m just a burden to you.” Hyunwoo frowns. “Wouldn’t you rather I left?”

Kihyun tilts his head. “I’d rather you helped me wash these clothes.” He delivers, and nods towards the door.

Hyunwoo smiles, and follows the nymph out like a puppy.

He stays, and makes a home out of the forest, living with the nymph and helping Kihyun by carrying heavy trunks or helping him with any physically extorting activities. He knows if Kihyun wanted he could do it all by himself, having powers as the forest spirit, but Hyunwoo likes being helpful. It’s not often he gets compliments or gratefulness from the shorter, and he is still nagged at and scolded from time to time, but he learns to read the nymph, and understands that’s just how he is, that Kihyun shows affection through his actions, like making sure his human has eaten, extending the bed so he’d have somewhere to sleep, caring for his wounds when he gets any. 

He likes living with Kihyun. It’s calm, but never boring, and they keep each other company. Sometimes at night when Hyunwoo can’t sleep, Kihyun stays in the body, and tells him stories about the older times, about how human men had tried to take him and use his tears to become powerful, but Kihyun had never shed at least one for them. Hyunwoo clenches his fist at the image of someone trying to hurt the nymph. 

Kihyun tells him what he claims is a secret, and says if Hyunwoo ever tells he’ll drop a tree on him. He proceeds to tell him a nymph’s tears are powerful, but a granted kiss is much more. It is both a blessing and a curse, for if a nymph kisses you, you’ll live for as long as the forest does, but you’ll become it’s protector as well.

Hyunwoo thinks it would be wonderful to spend the rest of his life with the nymph, taking care of both him and the forest. But he doesn’t word anything, sure he’s nothing more than a good looking pet to Kihyun.

That is, until a certain day, when late at night Kihyun gets ready for bed, and Hyunwoo’s already lying down, fiddling with his covers, and he glances at the nymph curiously, only to choke on spit when he realizes he’s stripped down bare, taking the clothes he wears to bed so he can put them on, which mimics a long white shirt or a short nightgown.

Kihyun puts it on, the soft cotton fabric sliding down his smooth skin as he covers himself in all white, ready to lay in bed. Hyunwoo watches completely entranced by the nymph, and when the shorter looks over his shoulder towards him and their eyes meet, his mouth grows dry. Kihyun raises an eyebrow, and the human swallows around the lump in his throat.

Whenever they went to bathe on the river, the human would turn away to give the shorter privacy to get undressed before he got in the water, and they’d always stay a few feets away from each other as they washed themselves. This is the first time he’s seen the nymph as much as changing, and is aware Kihyun knew he was awake.

“Everything alright?” He questions, turning around and stretching his arms over his head. The gown rides up his thighs, and Hyunwoo sits up on the bed at lighting speed. Kihyun gives him an faux innocent and curious look, and the human can’t hold back anymore.

Kicking off the covers, Hyunwoo stands and walks to the nymph, taking him in his arms and lifting him from the floor. Kihyun makes a surprised — but not  _ that  _ surprised — sound, and wraps his legs around the taller, a small smile gracing his lips.

He doesn’t say anything, just looks the nymph in the eyes, their faces close, and takes in all his beauty as he walks with him in his arms towards the bed. He lays Kihyun down carefully, and gets on top of him. The nymph looks at him expectantly, and Hyunwoo wants more than anything else to kiss him, but he doesn’t. He knows the kiss has to be granted by the nymph for him to get the forest spirit’s powers, but he doesn’t want to disrespect the shorter, so he leans down and kisses his forehead instead, then moves down to kiss his cheek, and his jaw. 

He kisses down his neck and runs his hands up the nymph’s thighs, and Kihyun gasps softly when the hands disappear under the grown and touch him more intimately. His eyes flutter closed, and he arches his neck so the human can have more of his skin to taste. Hyunwoo dives in to kiss the smooth skin immediately, even breath fanning the nymph’s skin as he touches him between his legs and balances himself on his left forearm.

Kihyun’s skin doesn’t taste like a human’s skin does. He tastes clean and faint, like a flower petal, and his skin is just as smooth to the touch as one too. Even his member is softer than a human’s, and Hyunwoo wonders if he’ll taste like nectar.

The human feels Kihyun’s hands unbuttoning his shirt, slowly undressing him as he kisses his neck and collarbones. The nymph slides it down his body, and relishes on Hyunwoo’s physique, his muscles, the pretty tan of his skin. He could swear if he tried to take a bite the taller male would taste like butterscotch. Hyunwoo smiles shyly at how Kihyun looks him down like he’s the most breathtaking view he’s ever seen.

Hyunwoo leans in then, unable to keep his lips away from the shorter’s velvety skin for too long, kissing his neck and just under his sharp jaw, his hands skirting up the nymph’s gown to expose his nudity, feeling up his thighs and his torso as they’re exposed.

“You’re so beautiful.” The human whispers, pulling back to look Kihyun in the eyes, his gaze lingering on his lips before he drowns in the beautiful brown orbs. His eyes flutter closed, and he leans in, but then he catches himself, and settles on kissing the corner of his mouth instead. He breathes rather heavily as he tries to fight back the instinct to kiss the breath out of the nymph.

“If you want,” Starts the smaller man. “You can kiss me, but you know what happens if I end up kissing you back.” He whispers as if the words were sacred, as if forbidden. Hyunwoo pulls back to look into his eyes again.

“If we kiss, do I stay here with you forever?” Asks the human with a glint of hope in his eyes Kihyun doesn’t quite catch.

“Yes. I mean-”

Hyunwoo kisses him, intensely, carefully, like he needs Kihyun more than air. The nymph likes how it feels, and then, he kisses back. They lose themselves in each other, Hyunwoo’s warm lips over Kihyun’s soft ones, tongues tangled and legs too, connected body and soul.

Once they do finally pull back, they catch their breaths while looking at each other, and slowly, smiles grow on their faces, and they start laughing. Kihyun’s eyes shine with happiness, and the dimples under them are deeper than they’ve ever been. Hyunwoo’s eyes shine too, with both hope and love, the feeling of having found his place in the world overtaking his heart.

Hyunwoo takes off the shorter’s gown completely, and kisses every inch of his skin. Kihyun surprises him by revealing his body, made of the forest’s own materials, leaks from his behind when he’s aroused, a substance like tree sap, only it doesn’t harden —  _ small mercies, _ Hyunwoo thinks — and he lets the human finger him open and whisper sweet praises against his skin. 

Because a spirit doesn’t have a sex, the nymph chose for his physical body’s anatomy to accommodate his preferences, after he found out the dryness hurt him as he tried to get rid of the unsettlement the human-like arousal would bring to him. He didn’t need to eat or use the bathroom, so the tree sap coming out of him naturally would do no harm.

The nymph also reveals, albeit rather shamefully, that he’s never had an encounter of sorts with anyone else before Hyunwoo, whom he refers so lovingly to as _his human,_ explaining he’s touched himself before, since his physical body had come with needs as he’d made it as close to human anatomy as possible, but that was it, and asks for him to be careful, for even if he can easily heal any wound in his own body, he’d rather not feel any pain while they’re together. Hyunwoo lets him know that his nymph feeling pain had never been an option.

Once he’s sure Kihyun’s ready, more than ready, he nudges his entrance with the very tip of his member, and slowly and gently sheaths himself inside the nymph.

They find themselves lost in a train of moans and gasps and professions of love, kissing where they can reach and holding onto each other like they’re afraid the other will disappear.

Hyunwoo pants and groans and says over and over again “I’ll always protect you, I want to be with you forever.” And somewhere in between the chants, Kihyun starts crying out of sheer glee. He can feel it, as the human’s life is now linked to his, how truthful his words are, how in his heart Hyunwoo will keep both him and the forest safe, for one cannot live without the other.

Once it’s over, and the taller has made sure his beautiful nymph is comfortable and safe, he moves to take the water basin and a cloth made of cotton, and cleans them up as best as he can before lying down next to Kihyun, kissing his damp forehead and promising to be his forever.

In Kihyun, he finds home, shelter, love, and acceptance. And in him, the nymph finds the piece he didn’t know was missing.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3  
> Leave comments and kudos if you did, and don't forget to check out the collection for other showki fics for the #ShowkiMasterBingoChallenge  
> It's not too late to join!!


End file.
